starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Mallous (Timeline B
Power-hungry, intelligent, and cunning, Darth Mallous is a man who seeks power and domination over the entire galaxy and is perhaps one of the most iconic sith lords in group. Before his fall to the darkside, he was once Talben Foelin a jedi knight. Born in 10 ABY on the world of Naboo, his family was a group of nobles that dated back long before the clone wars. His father's name was Jakar Foelin, who was in fact, an advisor to the Queen. At the age of fourteen years old, Talben was found to be force-sensitive and his mother and father reluctantly sent him to join Skywalker's jedi order on Yavin IV. It was here that Talben would be pared with his jedi master, Ju Nohenkai. He would come to respect Nohenkai and view him as a second father. By age sixteen, young Foelin was doing extremely well in his training. Background LOTF 2 Talben appeared along side Jaina Solo on several missions up to the point where she was captured. He would spend most of the RPG hunting down Tahiri Veila, hoping to rescue Jaina. During the LOTF2 Climax, Talben broke into the temple on Dathomir where Tahiri Veila was holding Jaina hostage. Talben fought Tahiri for an amount of time but was also captured when he became outnumbered. Later, Talben managed to free himself with his vibro dagger, and knocked Tahiri out cold. Even though he freed Jaina, she took the Plague copy's blade and stabbed herself in order to kill Tahiri through the mental link connecting them. Talben carried Jaina back to his ship and fled the planet into space. He tried to force heal her, but his attempts were futile. Jaina died of her wounds and Talben would blame himself for this. LOTF 3 Talben had went into a depression at the beginning of LOTF3. Many of his friends had died during the Battle of Dathomir. However, this didn't stop him from defeating the Fygern Empire when he was called upon. After a series of battles, the Republic had cornered the FE at Vastochon. Talben led a strike team onto the Dark Reaper and defeated both Fygern and his dark master, Tilla. During a pratrol on Vastochon.... he met a sith who promised Talben he could ressurect his friends that had died during the Battle of Dathomir. From these lies and the corruption on Vastochon, he joined the figure. Talben Foelin, the once innocent, fun loving Jedi, was dead...and the evil, corrupt, hate-filled creature known as Darth Mallous, took his place. Mallous, first went to Kamino and made a deal with the Kaminoans, that in exchange for clone troopers, he would provide them with protection and a large sum of credits. Mallous soon outgrowed his master and led his clone commanders to the bridge where his master was. The Clone Commanders opened fire on Mallous' mark. Mallous' master of corse was confused but blocked the shots. Mallous leaped into the air and cut his ex-master in half from behind. Mallous seen with him outta the picture it would be less weight to carry. Everything was now in order, Mallous threw the galaxy into chaos and captured almost half the galaxy. Everything was going just as he had planned untill Despill came along. Despill was one of Mallous' apprentices but wanted his clone commanders outta the way due to Mallous always went to his clone commanders to plan attacks and to discuss other topics. Despill stuck Mallous in the back with a type of vine like sword and told Mallous his commanders had tried to kill him and she had them locked up. Mallous believed this for a short period, but then started thinking till he finally had things figured out. Mallous quickly rushed to where his commanders were being held at and released them. They than fled to a hidden base to try to contact all Golden Empire forces, but they got no response due to Despill had tooken all forces to attack Coruscant. Right while Mallous and his commanders were trying to come up with a plan, Commander Cody who had been missing quite sometime was outside requesting permission to come in. Mallous and Captain Rex noticed Cody was talking strange and when they opened the door to the base, hundreds of vines dug into the base and Vong soldiers rushed in and attacked. Despill had tricked them. Mallous, Rex, Fox, and Gree ran to an escape pod, and got outta the system fast as possible. Mallous and all his remaining forces would hide on Holloun building bases and tunnels untill SOTF. SOTF and death During SOTF, things weren't going too good for Mallous. He was quickly losing territory in the inner rim and outter rim and had to put a stop to it. In one final effort to halt the 3rd Republic from doing them anymore damage, Mallous sent Duren and a fleet to the Republic's capital of Denon to conquer it. Approximately 250 Golden Empire ships escaped intact, though the number was reduced to 100 when the crippled ships were scrapped to repair the less-damaged ones. The Republic was similarly reduced to about 100 operational ships, and used parts from the damaged vessels to repair the others. However, the Republic then converted its crippled ships into orbital gun platforms, defending Denon and ready to be refitted to operational status again when the materials were available. Also, the aftermath of this battle led to the Battle of Andilos Nebula, in which the Republic was able to capture 21 GE ships. The allies took advantage of this and quickly counterattacked the Golden Empire capital of Kamino. Commandoes lead by Dak, Bly, and Vestion Foelin encountered Darth Mallous within Tipoca City and a fierce duel broke out. Darth Mallous was able to throw Vestion Foelin to the floor and as he moved to impale him, Bly took a cowardly cheapshot on the sith lord. Darth Mallous was killed by this cheapshot through the head. Alema Rar Taskforce (Alternative Timeline-C) The Denon Crisis In 40 ABY, Jaina Solo, Jagged Fel, Zekk, and Talben Foelin were on jedi business on Denon when they encountered a distress signal from a hijacked tram. The taskforce boarded the tram and were quickly fired upon by mercenaries responsible for the hijacking. Talben boarded the rear cart of the tram and fought his way up to the sixth cart before coming face to face with the wanted dark jedi fugitive Alema Rar. Foelin dueled Rar, hoping to single handedly defeat her, but quickly realized that was easier said than done. A Kel Dor mercenary was also interested in killing Alema Rar for some unknown reason, and this interfered with Talben's plans. Rar eventually managed to get away and Foelin soon regrouped with Zekk and briefed him on these new circumstances. Eventually, both Talben and Zekk located Rar once again on the tram, but as before, Rar managed to escape. In hopes of finding Rar once more, Talben moved to the first cart where he found Jaina holding a lightsaber to "Alema's" throat, but this version of Rar was later revealed to be a hologram. As the tram slowed to a stop in a set of tunnels, the kel dor mercenary and the two began arguing and threatening each other. Although Jaina tried to reslove this argument peacefully, Talben disappeared off into the tunnels, not letting these fools cause Alema to escape. However, not even an hour later, both Talben and the mercenary encountered each other once more and fought each other. As the two fought, the temperature around them in the tunnels began to cool drastically forming ice on the layers of the tunnel. This change in temperature did not stop young Foelin from beheading the mercenary though. Short after, Talben regrouped with Jaina and informed her that he planned to visit the planet's weather control station because of the planet's sudden freezing over. Before the two could travel any father up the street, militia forces surrounded them. While Talben was more than prepared to slice and dice this so-called militia, Jaina ordered him to stand down and let the militia forces take them to their general. Talben reluctantly agreed. Meeting with the general, the two jedi soon discovered that he was willing to cooperate with them because the governor had been indeed actingly strangely. So, the general led Jaina and Talben to the palace. After a few encounters with some cultist-like members and searching, Talben located the governor's holo-journal and learned that the governor had indeed been meeting with a strange shadowy figure, much like that of a sith. So Jaina ordered Talben to go check on the weather facility at this point. Talben hurried outside and met up with the General who then led him to the facility. Inside the control room, everything was on lockdown and the area was reaching dangerous cold temperatures. Upon further investigation, in one of the other rooms, they found a cloaked man - exactly like the one described in the governor's holo-journal. The man had been expecting them. He described himself as being part of an organization founded originally on denon nearly 30,000 years ago. They called themselves the "guides". About this time, outside, the weather became increasingly violent. The clouds themselves looked as if they were burning as red darkside energies appeared across them. The man revealed his name to be Telerus and the brewing storm outside was the "Exodus", which would return Denon to it's former self. Around this time, Talben accused the man of being criminally insane and ordered him to stop this at once or perish. The man, Telerus, simply laughed at him. In response, Talben sent forth a wave of electric judgement into the man he perceived to be a delusional imbecile. However, Telerus was shockingly unaffected by the electric judgement and simply disappeared into thin air. The General and Talben had no time to decide whether or not what they had seen was a hologram, for outside, the buildings and all matter was being dissolved into the force. In order to escape the storm, they fled into the city's sewer system. It was hear that Talben hear that familiar wicked witch-like laugh. Alema Rar crept out of the shadows and taunted the general and him. Of course, Talben had very little time to deal with Rar at the moment. But, Talben was determined to bring her to justice so he once agained dueled her. During the duel, the general was knocked unconscious, leaving Talben to duel Alema alone. The battle raged on for sometime before Alema jumped to the top of the turbolift, while activating it at the same time, slowing Talben down from pursuing her. He force-lept to the top of the turbolift only to see Alema phase through a wall, escaping a second time. An extremely angered Foelin punched a dent into said wall as he heard Alema's mocking laughter. He returned to the bottom of the lift to check on the general, only to find his helmet. Being unable to sense any nearby lifeforms, Talben left the sewers once more and entered the lower city. Here, he regrouped with Jagged Fel who briefed him on Jaina and Zekk's status. Before the two could leave, a quarren dressed in jedi robes approached them. The quarren revealed to Talben that he was indeed the general, but he was actually a jedi spy sent by Master Skywalker to keep tabs on the planet of Denon, that it had been under investigation for quite sometime. He also told them that his name was actually Rel Poll. The three men left the lower city in a small ship and realized that the storm's dissolving "rain" was incapable of passing through shielding, but could in fact deplete the shields after an extended period of time. Inside the ship, Jaina gave Talben and Rell Poll their next orders, that they were to try and activate Denon's planetary shields to absorb the storm's rain. In order to keep from being destroyed by the darkside powered rain, Rel Poll and Talben equipped themselves with personal shield generators and were dropped off at the shield bunker by Jagged Fel. They found that each drop of rain was like a punch in the stomach, but the two jedi continued onward and entered the building. They found the shield's reactor, but were unable to find any exact controls for the shield itself. Around this time, a woman entered the room and pointed a blaster pistol at them. She threatened to kill them both. After some proper reasoning, the woman relented and realized that jedi knights had no reason to do all of this. She informed them that was a doctor who worked at the bunker and her name was Doctor Linn Dorvuit. She had been ordered to stay in her quarters when an alarmed sounded, but eventually produced a holdout blaster and checked on some strange noises she had heard, but only found most of the staff had been slaughtered by lightsaber. Talben explained to her that she witnessed the work of these "guide" cultists and that they were the ones responsible for the storm outside and that they needed to find a way to activate the planetary shield. Doctor Dorvuit agreed to show them to the third-story turbolift. The turbolift had been wielded shut, but was no match for a lightsaber. Rel Poll and Talben began a steep climb up the lift's shaft, leaving the doctor behind for now. After the climb, they entered a large room and met a new man. He explained that he was in fact a guide, like Telerus, but had no intention to start what was happening outside, he said his name was Drovus Kierb. After some further discussion he told them of a beast that lurked in the shadows that was an extension of Telerus's will. the man, like Telerus, disappeared. They heard a scream come from outside the room where they found the dead doctor's corpse. Suddenly, both Rel Poll and Talben were attacked by an unseen force. It battered and thrown them across the room, they were unable to see this creature even through the force. At some point, Rel Pol was once again knocked unconscious leaving Talben to fend for himself. Unfortunately the building began to be dissolved by the outside storm so Talben picked up Rel Poll and rushed into the hallway. At the lift, Talben secured Poll to his waist with a cable and attempted to climb back down the shaft. He was unable to do and lost his grip, falling. By stabbing his lightsaber into the wall, Talben was able to slow the fall enough that the two survived without any broken bones, but now they had to escape out of here. He tried contacting the others, but was met only with static on the comlink. In an attempt to make contact, Talben rushed to the catwalk that overlooked the outside area so the others could see him. Jaina spotted him and offered him help by securing a line from the ship to the catwalk. After Jaina went down the line, it was Talben's turn...carrying Rel Poll. Jaina landed at the bottom in a crouching stance, but Talben landed face-down and Rel Poll landed nearby. Standing once again, Talben carried Rel Poll to safety inside the ship and it blasted off after everyone was on-board. After treating Poll's wounds, Talben entered the cockpit to see what was going on. Fel alerted Talben that Jaina wanted him to enter a mind-meld with Jaina and Zekk. Talben reponsed by explaining he was not aware of how to perform the mind-meld force power, that Master Nohenkai had trained him to be an old republic jedi guardian and that his powers were solely used for combat. Talben and Fel then had a discussion on what their next move should be. Talben said that it would be wise to temporary leave the planet to call for reinforcements because remaining on the planet much longer without finding Telerus was sucide. Fel was about to agree when Jaina woke up from her mind-meld and interrupted him and told the two that she knew were Telerus was. Talben, however, doubted Solo and returned to check on Poll again. Poll soon awoke from his unconscious state and was filled in on what he had missed. After an extented amount of time, Fel landed the ship where Jaina had instructed him to and marched down the ramp followed by Poll and Talben. They immediately noted that it was not raining in this area and that Telerus had to be here. After some exploring around the area, a massive force of enemies attacked the three and Telerus soon revealed his location to them. Solo ordered Talben and Poll to defeat the enemies while she took on Telerus. The mass was no match for Poll and Talben and they shortly regrouped with Solo. After some fighting, Solo eventually caused her force presence to become larger and destroyed Telerus with a mere force push. The Denon crisis was finally over. Talben was surprised at how much he had underestimated Solo's abilities...and was even more surprised when Solo thanked him for the work he had done despite Rar escaping. Even though he failed to kill Alema Rar, Talben was now more prepared to fight her again and his plans remained unharmed... Ylesia massacre Sometime later, Alema Rar was spotted in the vicinity of a small town on Ylesia. The Alema Rar taskforce was sent in to apprehend her. Upon landing at the spaceport, Talben and Zekk disguised themselves and began their reconnaissance of the city. Strangely, the entire city was abandoned except for a single guard that was protecting the wreckage of a nearby shuttle. At the main street of the city, the two jedi knights discovered a skiff with Alema Rar's force imprint on it. Shortly after this, they encoutered the same jedi knight from the Denon crisis - Rel Poll. Poll alerted them that he had been dispatched to the area aswell a short time before and was amazed at the lack of life in the city besides the guard. Shortly afterwards, Talben and Poll found Alema Rar, or rather, she found them. A fierce lightsaber duel, the two of them managed to trap Rar behind a deployable force field, of which she later mysteriously escaped. Since their original transporation had disappeared along with Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel, Rel Poll was sent to the closest town to locate a transport to get off the planet. Meanwhile, Talben and Zekk remained behind at the city and investigated a strange mine that placed just outside of the town. Inside the mine, they encountered a mercenary who attempted to kill them in order to collect a reward from an unknown source. The mercenary set off a series of explosive devices and fled as the mine begain to collaspe forcing Talben and Zekk to flee for the surface aswell. Once back at the surface, Zekk stayed to guard the entrance to the mine while Talben searched out and killed the mercenary. When Talben attempted to alert Zekk that the mercenary was now dead, he got no reply. Finding this to be odd, Talben made his way back to the mine and found a startling discovery. A Galactic Alliance Scout who immediately opened fire on him. Young Foelin managed to escape the scout and hide in the alleyways of the city while he plotted out his next move as nearly five battalions of Galatic Alliance soldiers landed in the city. Talben decided to set up a defensive position at the top of a large building near main street overlooking the GA patrols. As a GA trooper approached his commanding officers, Talben decided to strike the first move. Using the force, he dragged away the GA trooper through the street, knocking him into buildings and other objects repeatedly and then dropping him from nearly fifty meters in the air, much to the shock of the officers and surrounding GA troops. Suddenly, the entire main street patrol find themselves lifted off of the ground and were promptly thrown into buildings untill they suffered death from blunt trauma. Other GA troopers were trapped and blown up by traps and explosive devices Talben had scattered all throughout the city. Others were used as bait, GA troopers would come running nly to find mutilated bodies of their comrades and then fall victim to the same fate. While the GA commanding officer was barking orders to his men, Talben picked him up and threw him about using the force aswell, but a GA trooper tackled the officer back onto the ground. The officer quickly ordered his men to evacuate the area and to eliminate the jedi with an oribital bombardment. Overhearing this, Talben immediately used force-speed to get clear of the city. Meanwhile in orbit of Ylesia, Darth Caedus was not amused. He very much wanted to kill the jedi responsible for massacring his troops, but could not orbital bombard a neutral planet after recently doing so recently to Kashyyyk. Caedus called off the bombardment. Awhile later, Zekk and Poll were shocked at the slaughtering Talben had done and Zekk commed Talben. Talben answered only to be yelled at, lectured, and preached at by Zekk. Enraged by the fact Zekk hid from the GA instead of helping him fight them off, Talben entered an argument with him and cut the transmission. Realizing that he had to destroy the evidence of the massacre he had performed on the Galactic Alliance troops before anyone esle saw it, Talben returned to the city to do just that. Not sensing any life forms, Talben sneaked back into the city and entered an alleyway before walking right into Darth Caedus. Caedus engaged in conversation with Foelin, asking him a few questions about what he had done. Foelin made some replies before asking Caedus why hadn't he killed him yet. In a burst of speed, Caedus grabbed Talben by the throat and made clear that Foelin was the type of jedi that he hated most of all. Caedus told Talben that in some cases one must set loose one murder to catch more. Caedus released his grip on Talben's throat. After regaining his breath, Talben told Caedus that he didn't like the others anymore than he did, that given the chance, he'd set them all up for death. Caedus simply replied "good." and allowed Foelin to leave. After wondering the desert for sometime, Talben came across the wreckage of a ship. After some investigating, Talben was stopped by a some thugs who were salvaging the ship. As soon as Talben asked them for directions, a woman with a sithsword slaughter through the thugs. The woman called Talben by his name and told him to come with her. Talben decided to do so. The woman led him to a rock formation where a ghostly apparition appeared. The force ghost declared himself to be the spirit of Darth Ponirus. Ponirus told Talben that he had he served under Darth Malak in the jedi civil war. He told Foelin of how he had met his fate at that very location at the hands of a jedi ambush against his forces. After completing his story, Ponirus told Talben that he could sense great hatred within him, that Foelin was no jedi. Talben was amused that someone had finally seen through his masked aura, this spirit knew what he really was. Ponirus told Foelin that he had no intention to ever return to life, that he would never be able to fully adapt to the new galaxy. Ponirus, however, made a deal with Foelin. The sith spirit longed for some form of enlightenment, a final peace of sorts. He told Talben that he could give to him knowledge of the darkside and what power he had left by allowing his spirit to enter and co-exist with him. Greatly intrigued by this offer, Talben accepted. The spirit bowed his head and faded away into dark enegry which crept forward and entered into Talben. Foelin found himself bursting with power and knowledge of ancient sith powers and ways long lost into time. The woman suddenly attacked Talben, but she was easily killed by him. As the woman died, he took note of her sithsword and took it before stealing one of the thug's landspeeders to travel to the nearest settlement. 'Triumphant Shadows (Alternative Timeline-C)' Mallous's story starts with the Alema Rar Task Force. A 29-year old Talben Foelin began to use Dark-Side like tactics in bringing Alema Rar to justice declaring it to be for the greater good. The Jedi Council however, was annoyed by Foelin's newfound dark talents. They exiled him to Dagobah, where Talben was left alone in thought. He eventually met a man named Fygern, who was the wealthy owner of a successful trading company, and secretly a sith adept. After much diccussion between the two, Talben convinced Fygern to help fund his vision - a peaceful galaxy ruled by the sith. In order for peace to be obtained, Talben made the conversion to Darth Mallous. Around 44 ABY, Darth Mallous comissioned the GE clone army for the kaminoans to create. The order was filled by 50 ABY and Mallous set out to work, bringing his vision to reality. In the end, after a long war with the Republic, Darth Mallous had won and the jedi were scattered into hiding. Darth Mallous's appearance in TS begins with a rally in celebration of the Golden Empire's victory over the Republic. During this rally, the jedi conspirator, Lowbacca was to be executed but a mysterious jedi killed the executioners and rescued him. Sector Ten collected several reports which were later submitted to Mallous. Mallous, of course, knew that it was time to end the jedi once and for all and set a trap for them. The trap used the republic chief of state as bait on Dagobah, he entrusted his apprentice, Darth Revordus to get the job done. Mallous visited the planet of Felucia upon hearing rumors of his former master Ju Nohenkai's whereabouts. After landing on the on the fungi-covered world, Mallous soon found out that this rumor was true when he came face to face with his old master. The two exchanged a few words. Mallous was secretly glad that Nohenkai had survived the war with the jedi, but saddened with Ju's newfound drunken state. Mallous simply said goodbye to him. A confused Nohenkai stopped Mallous and told him that he could not allow him to leave and that he had to kill the man who had been his padawan, but become a monster. At first, Mallous refused to fight Ju, but was eventually forced to defend himself. Each time, Mallous beat Ju back, he attempted to simply walk away, but Ju refused to let Mallous do this. Determined to kill Mallous, Nohenkai unleashed the full brutality of the force-flame power upon Mallous. While Mallous's armor protected him from most of the fireball, he was knocked flat onto the ground and suffered some mild burns. After the fireball attacked Mallous, Ju lost control of it and the fireball returned back to it's source, attacking him now. A minute or so passed and Mallous stood up again, walking over to the badly injured and unconscious Nohekai. Mallous activated his lightsaber blade and made a move to end Ju's life, but he stopped himself. Mallous couldn't bring himself to kill the man who had been like a father to him, the only parent he ever had. So, Mallous treated Ju's wounds with a bacta-spray and then left him. He returned to his shuttle and left Felucia. After some minor medical treatment, it was now time for Mallous to visit the Black Family Tomb on Rhen Var. Mallous's guardian transport landed in a snowy field directly in front of the tomb. The first thing he noticed was a glassy black statue of a sith. The statue was most unusual because the fact that it echoed with the darkside of the force. Realizing this to be a trigger of sorts, Mallous reached into the force in an attempt to activate it. After doing so, a secret compartment opened on the statue in the shape of a lightsaber hilt. Mallous inserted his own lightsaber hilt into it. A few seconds passed and it released his hilt and a stone door slid open. As Mallous prepared to enter the tomb, he stopped, noticing some freshly printed footprints. It was at this that time something passed by him, entering the tomb first. Mallous was in no mood to play games and chased in after it. Up ahead, a woman was choked being choked by a strange beast inside the tomb. She managed to deal a blow from her lightsaber to the creature, destroying it, then took off before Mallous could get a good look at her. Mallous, once again, gave pursuit. He finally came to a stop when he encountered the ghost of Arkus Black. The woman, he had been chasing, was actually one of the ones who had taught him some of his early knowledge of the darkside, Tahiri Veila. Now, here, Tahiri was at the mercy of Arkus Black, who continually played mindgames with her, going as so far as to blind her. Mallous attempted to reason with Arkus to release the girl so that the two could talk of the location of his holocron...but Arkus refused to give away the location of the holocron. At the same time, Arkus continued to wipe around Tahiri's vision. Mallous eventually gave up with trying to reason with the cantankerous dead spirit and allowed Tahiri to grip onto his shoulder as he led her safely back outside. Mallous warned her to never enter the tomb again as she could have been killed, but Tahiri simply ignored his warnings and trotted off. Mallous then left Rhen Var and returned to GES Triumphant, which set course for Dagobah to check on the trap. Unfortunately, Revordus was unable to live up to this task there and the chief of state escaped aboard a republic crusier. GES Triumphant came out of hyperspace and gave chase. Mallous's greatest general and friend, Nova relentlessly pursued the escaping CoS, but he was killed when a missile struck his ship's bridge. Mallous, who was normally calm and collected executed General Fox and Sector Ten Director Dellingsley on the spot for their failure in the mission. However, during the skirmish, Seth Blacket arrived with a ship full of business associates, hoping to have witnesses to this event. Mallous ordered his SSD flagship, Triumphant, to board the ship and arrest all individuals aboard. As cultic troopers stormed onto the ship, they met no resistance and began arresting and escourting people to Triumphant's detention area. Blacket was brought before Mallous, who promptly smacked the businessman in the head for interrupting with his plans. Mallous had all along been aware that Blacket and the Arkanis Coalition had been dealing with the jedi, but he had no proof. Determined to get something out of Blacket, he interrogated Seth along with Ilyana and Silvia. Mallous proceeded to beat and torture the trio, demanding Blacket to tell him who he was working with and what he was doing there, Mallous decided to switch tactics. He approached Silvia and took hold of her leg, then asked Blacket the question one final time. Blacket lied and made up a false story, but Mallous could clearly see he was bluffing so he punched the back of Silvia's kneecap, breaking her leg. At this point, Blacket finally confessed that he arrived because he had heard the Republic Chief of State was going to be killed by pirates, but sweared he didn't know the Golden Empire was the ones conducting the execution. Mallous still knew Blacket was lieing, but realizing he couldn't hold or convict them of any criminal charges besides trespassing in a restricted area, he decided to release them. But first, Mallous knew he would probably never get this opportunity again, so he warned Blacket to never step foot into his territory again or he would personally come to Hightan and murder him and his family. With this warning, Mallous pistolwhipped Blacket in the head, knocking him unconscious and left. A few days later, all members involved in the dagobah event were released from Triumphant's detention area. Blacket, of course, was furious and intended to strike back by backrupting the Golden Empire. Seth's plan was to withdraw all trade services to the Golden Empire, including denying all cultic citizens and military forces access to the tradelanes he had bought up. When news of this reached Darth Mallous, he summoned a press conference to be aired before the entire galaxy. During this conference, Mallous gave a speech which condemned Seth Blacket as a greedy businessman who wanted to starve the common man, shelter jedi terrorists, and provoke the Golden Empire into war. He also explained to the galaxy how Blacket Enterprises was no longer required and how that the Fygernian Trading Company would be stepping in to fill the void and allowing cultics access to their own hyperlanes. The speech was a huge success and Mallous gained the approval of the cultic people. After the speech, the Arkanis Coalition, not wanting to lose trade with the Golden Empire, considered Blacket a liability and deported him to Imperial space. Darth Mallous enjoyed this short victory and moved onto his more important plans, which mainly included destroying the jedi. He dispatched a sith agent, Velika, to Korriban after Thornton had not reported back for some time. After doing this, he later attended his friend Nova's funeral. At the funeral, Mallous approached Keller and promoted him to leader of the cmssfcsuwc branch. Mallous later recieved word that Agent Velika had also been captured by Imperial forces. Becoming fed up his own soldiers's incompetence, Darth Mallous called for a meeting with the Imperial Dictator, Natasi Daala. Mallous and Daala came to a deal and the Golden Empire was allowed passage to Korriban to obtain the much needed artifacts. A great deal of time later, Charon teamed up with the Jedi Order to remove Mallous from power. The night came when they finally leapt into action and a battle broke out in front of Theed Palace, Mallous's front yard. Charon and Jaina Solo were able to reach the throneroom where Mallous was watching the unfolding battle and a duel began. Mallous was relatively successful during the first phase of the duel, but was forced to retreat further into the building when Ponirus began to interfere by trying to establish control over him. At some point, Ponirus was able to fully take over and he teleported from the palace. Ponirus (using Darth Mallous's body) travelled to Korriban where an old sith academy was located to reasons unknown to Mallous. However, they did encountered the archenemy of Ashla, Abeloth inside With proper reasoning and motivation from Abeloth, both Mallous and Ponirus were able to reach a compromise to destroy the Antenatal Order and do the bidding of Abeloth. Interduology During the seven year time period during which the interduology rpg took place, Darth Mallous was quite engaged in preparing for his future return to the galaxy. Directly after his meeting with Abeloth, Mallous fled to a doomsday base he had constructed on Velderus, a tropical jungle planet located in the unknown regions. He had the base stocked and equipped with the necessary supplies to live and rebuild in case of some sort of emergency severals years prior to his dethronement. There, he made use of the base's laboratory to continue his kodashi experimentation and took advantage of the base's spaarti cloning cylinders to create a new force of soldiers and servants. He would also construct a new permanent home for himself on the planet, the Foelin mansion, which acted as his base of operations. In 67 ABY, Mallous's plans entered it's beta testing stages. He had managed to create a new strain of the kodashi virus which he deemed "TYPE B" and only needed to test it for field data. One of his loyal minions, Colonel Axefaw, was tasked with using the new variant of the Kodashi virus on Nar Shaddaa so that Mallous could obtain the required test data. Axefaw gleefully undertook the mission and led a sith strike team (consisting of Oden Misvar, the nightsister twins, and many others.) to Nar Shaddaa. Mallous also assigned his son, Vestion Foelin, to assist in providing aid to Axefaw. Axefaw was able to unleash the virus on the populance with very little problems and within the first few days, millions of civilians had been infected and turned. What Mallous had not expected was that Jaina Solo, Rel Poll, and Aliida Prevesti themselves would be the very ones to provide him with the combat data. By studying how the the undead fought and interacted with their jedi foes, Mallous was able to further improve the virus to deal specifically with jedi. Aside from Vestion Foelin and Oden Misvar (who was deemed MIA), most of the strike team was eliminated, but Mallous was pleased with the results he had gathered from the test. He was also able to use the crisis to make his company, Tiberian Galactic, heroes to the public eye. Sometime earlier, Mallous had established Tiberian Galactic through one of his servants, Darth Teiphus. The company's purpose was to provide Mallous with the needed funds to further his kodashi research and for his various other projects such as constructing the defiant-class cruiser Nemesis. Triumphant Shadows 2 By this point in time, Mallous's plans had reached their climax. The time had come for him to reappear to the galaxy and execute judgement. Through the use of a sith agent named Chloreel, Mallous caused an uproar among the slaves of Klatooine and the entirety of Hutt space. The conflict proved very beneficial to Tiberian Galactic, who profitted from a contract with the hutts to put down the rebellion. Unfortunately, Mallous was also faced with various challenges along with success. The trade guild had become suspicious of Tiberian and was launching investigations on the company's true intentions and his plans in hutt space were severely threatened by jedi knight Aliida Prevesti. The Tiberian Galactic Security Service (abbreviated TGSS) proved to be Mallous's fist in galactic affairs. Through the use of stealth, assassination, covert op, and eradication of evidence, the TGSS loyally attempted to put down any threat to their lord's goals. Mallous began storing supplies for his extermination of naboo within Theed Asylum, a former mental institute and later cultic pow camp. At the same time, the TGSS rediscovered one of Mallous's kodashi laboratories on Rhen Var and quickly learned that the facility had been overrun by the virus. The TGSS was even further shocked to discover a distress message being broadcasted from within the facility from Commander Havet, the surviving clone officer in charge over the operation there. Mallous sent a team of TGSS soldiers led by captain Stark to destroy all evidence of the laboratory and rescue Havet. It was by pure luck that the soldiers encountered sith magistrate Oden Misvar, who had been part of the mission to Nar Shaddaa some years prior. Working together, the magistrate and TGSS was able to rescue the commander and return to Velderus. Personality and Abilities Power-hungry, knowledgeable and cunning, Darth Mallous is a man who seeks power and domination over the entire galaxy, all for his own gain. His overconfidence is backed by a cold blooded attitude of unrelenting determination to succeed. Darth Mallous is able to place his own life force into the zombies, which is how he controls them. The more he puts in, the weaker he gets, and the stronger his zombies are. The zombies are also less prone to deterioration when Mallous puts in more of his life force. He is also able to draw from them, strengthening himself, while drasticly weakening them. At the top limit of his drawing from the zombies, he has the strength of a wookiee or trandoshan, so in short, superhuman. It also enhances his reflexes, speed, and his own force ability. When he gives life force to strengthen his zombies, he himself can be drasticly weakened, almost to the point of being unable to defend himself. And it can take a while to draw energy when in that state, while inversely, he can send his life force out into his zombies quite quickly. It is highly recommended that no character attempt to face Darth Mallous single handedly as he is a foe capable devastating an entire team of jedi. Darth Mallous has two different personalities in timeline B and C. In timeline B, Darth Mallous used brutal but effective tactics of achieveing his goals. Toward the end, Mallous had seemingly developed extreme paranoia and possibly even a few mental diseases such as bipolar. In timeline C, Darth Mallous is much more sadistic and cruel. By Triumphant Shadows 2, he had also gone criminally insane. He was capable of using sith necromancy and alchemy. In terms of lightsaber combat, he is most proficient in Form V:Shien/Djem So and also a master of the martial art form of teräs käsi. He often shows off by combining Teras Kasi fighting moves with force powers resulting in deadly bone-breaking fighting moves. Mallous also uses Trakata, quickly shutting off then re-igniting the blade which can cause confusion in one's opponent, allowing for diversionary feints in combat, or causing the enemy to stumble. Being a show off, Mallous simply loves to use Dun Moch, the sith's psychological warfare consisting of taunting and dominating an opponent's spirit, which can send them into doubt and reveal exploits. With these powers, Mallous does not require weaponry other than his brute strength during combat combined with a sufficient strategy and some meticulous observation. He does keep his pistol holstered at all times and is known to never let his guard down even outside the battlefield. Still though, Mallous's arrogance and superiority complex over his enemies will likely lead to his downfall. Mental state Darth Mallous is commonly portrayed as a knowledgeable genius, but criminally insane. Throughout the course of an rpg, Mallous will become more and more deranged. The exact details vary with timeline, but the course is usually the same. Timeline B Mallous intended to unify the galaxy and make it a better place. He eventually was driven insane by the darkside and constant paranoia. In Timeline C, Mallous's sanity began to slowly degrade after Ponirus's spirit entered his body. The constant struggle between the two for control caused him to slowly become mentally insane. Wardrobe Darth Mallous is always recognizable by his signature phase I clone trooper armor which he acquired as a jedi knight. Mallous wears a different variant of that armor for each of his appearances, but they are always white with red stripes. As Talben Foelin, his fashion is more different up till around 43 ABY. Here, each outfit variant and it's standard equipment is recorded. Vong War Talben -''' Talben's gear during the Yuuzhan Vong war is as follows: He tended to dress in a jungle camo uniform with a green bandana wrapped around his forehead. He also sported a set of black sunshades and a pair of tipless gloves with the outfit. For weapons, he carried his aqua blue colored lightsaber and a T-6 "Thunderer" heavy blaster pistol. '''Second Galactic Civil War Talben - Talben's gear during the Second Galactic Civil War is as follows: Talben wore a tactical suit during this time. It consisted of an undershirt with his fighter squadron's emblem over the left sleeve and a tactical vest suited for combat. The vest also included a sheath for his combat knife aswell as a gun holster on his belt. Along with all this, he also sported a specialized set of sunglasses with a working HUD, a headset comlink with a recorder, and holo-projector mounted on his left arm. LOTF2 "Green" Trooper armor '- This suit of armor was basically a lightside version of his iconic red striped clone trooper, this version of the armor only appears timeline B during LOTF2. '"Darkside" Trooper armor '''- This suit of armor is the iconic symbol that became Darth Mallous's trademark. This outfit is a suit of Phase I clone trooper armor that was acquired by Mallous during his time as a jedi. The armor has been painted with several clone captain-like red markings and black Golden Empire insignias have been printed onto each shoulder. It also had a long black detachable black cape. For weapons, Mallous carried his own personal sith lightsaber and a side-arm for far away targets. '''Triumphant Shadows armor - This is by far the most powerful version of the armor ever seen. It appears in timeline C throughout the events of TS. The armor is painted red and white and includes the black cape and insignias like it's timeline B counterpart, but serves more purpose than to simply be an icon. The armor is forged in pure cortosis, which causes it to be extremely formidable against lightsaber attacks. The armor also employs an enegry shield to absorb blaster bolts, and utilizes the Golden Empire's specialized HUD, which is extremely helpful in most situations. For weapons, Mallous carries his timeline B era dual-phase lightsaber and Han Solo's DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. Mallous acquired Solo's blaster pistol at some point after the battle of Coruscant and keeps it as a war trophy. Quotes "Vestion, I am your father." - Darth Mallous to Vestion Foelin in LOTF3 "This is just a casual day for me. I haven't been shot at in...thirty minutes now." ''- Talben Foelin to Jaina Solo '"By the way, I dropped you a few times...sorry about that. Ahem." - Talben to Rel Poll ''"The right to be a god..." *Mallous impales Vastochon on his lightsaber blade.* *Mallous then leans his head forward and whispers into Vastochon's ear.* "That right is now mine." - Darth Mallous kills his nemesis, Darth Vastochon Vestion Foelin: Prevesti is more of a threat than you realize. Darth Mallous:Oh please, you're just saying that because she knocked your teeth out. Darth Mallous:She's what? A ninety pound girl? You disappoint me. Vestion Foelin:By the way...she destroyed Chloreel's ship. Still think she's just a ninety pound girl? Darth Mallous:GET OUT "INCOMPETENCE SURROUNDS ME!" Trivia *He is the first significant character created by the RPer Raccoon. *Darth Mallous, then Talben Foelin, first appeared in LOTF2 piloting a YT-1300 to rescue Kyle Katarn and several other Jedi. *Timeline C Mallous is influenced by Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil series. Category:Characters Category:Golden Empire Category:Golden Empire (Timeline C) Category:Timeline C Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article